1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly to a new type of storage container for use in storing material in trunks of vehicles.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of storage container for use in storing materials, such as papers, brief cases, books, etc. in the trunk of a vehicle to provide protection and easy access to the same. The new storage containers broadly comprise a rectangular open top box having a bottom, two sides and 2 shorter end members prepared from plastic sheets, and preferably clear plastic sheets, plastic sheet divider members fixedly attached perpendicular to the two sides and dividing the box into at least three separate sections, the first and front section being capable of receiving a conventional brief case, the second and third sections possessing adjustable sub-divider plastic members dividing each section into at least two subsections, said subdivider members being perpendicular to the ends of the box, and a plastic sheet removable top which covers all but the first section of the box.
The invention further provides a method for using the above-noted storage container in the trunk of vehicles to provide protection and easy access to the paper and other goods to be stored in the trunk.
2. Prior Art
Many professional personnel, such as salesmen, real estate agents, contractors, etc. are required to carry in their cars a great many different types of paper goods, such as maps, drawings, pamphlets, books, calculators, brief cases, and the like. This material is generally thrown in the back seat or in the trunk and and is easily torn, mixed up with other material, or lost. This causes a great deal of confusion and loss of valuable time to the operator of the vehicle. It would be very desirable, therefore, to find an efficient method for the storage of such material in a vehicle so that the papers could be easily and quickly found and the papers could be protected from being lost or destroyed.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide for the first time an efficient and economical way to store the above-noted material in the trunk of a vehicle. It is a further object to provide an effective process for storing of paper material and other objects in the trunk of a vehicle to present easy access thereto and protect the said material from being lost or destroyed. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.